


Neptunia Network

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Battle Network AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: In the year 20XX the four cities of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox have excelled in the development of the net each city thriving in its own way. However slowly incidents start arising one after they other threatening the ever continuing development of the net.
Kudos: 1





	Neptunia Network

Sunlight poured through a room brightening it up as girl who had short light purple hair and was currently covered up with a blanket shifted to the other side to avoid it shining in her eyes. Her face relaxed a bit more having gotten in a new position that is until a ringing from a device on her nightstand caused her eyes to flutter open.

"Neptune, time to wake up" a mature sounding female voice spoke from it.

Neptune rolled over to her nightstand and opened up the drawer to it and brought her hand over and slowly began to slide it into the drawer.

"Don't you even think about putting the PET in there!" the voice shouted.

Neptune sighed and brought the PET to her face "What's with the alarm Purple Heart?" she asked her still groggy from being woken up.

Purple Heart had dark purple hair that was in long twin tails and had black cybernetic looking bodysuit as well as an N emblem on her chest.

"Nepinia just emailed you not too long ago. She wants to know if your PC is working fine" Purple Heart informed.

Neptune opened up her emails and saw that she did have one from her older sister which read 'Hey sis hope you're doing well is your PC running fine? If it's not let me know and I'll pick up something to solve the problem'

She sighed and plopped back down on to her bed and closed her eyes. Nearly a week had past since she moved to Planeptune to live with her older sister and so far she was having a bit of a rough time adjusting thankfully her older sister was absolutely thrilled that she was living with her which did make Neptune feel a bit better about it.

"Neptune, are you okay?" Her Net Navi asked her concerned about her sudden silence.

"Yeah I'm fine Purple Heart" she told her Navi raising her PET to her face "Still just adjusting"

"Hey maybe going on the net will take your mind off things" Purple Heart suggested.

"Hmm… yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Neptune said throwing the blanket off, revealing that she was only wearing a short sleeve light blue T-shirt that was long enough that it went down to her thighs, and went to her PC.

"Alright. Jack In! Purple Heart! Execute!"

* * *

Purple Heart arrived at Neptune's HP which had a dark purple background with her emblem with the platform of the HP being light purple.

The navi also noticed something that was definitely out of place and ran up to it "Dogoo viruses! Neptune did you forget to do a virus scan?" she asked her Net Op.

"Uhh… maybe"

Purple Heart sighed then brought out her sword "I guess I could use this time to remind you of the basics"

"No no that's fine"

"Neptune I'm teaching you regardless so pay attention" Purple Hear told her.

Neptune let out a slight groan "Ugh… fine… Battle Routine, Set"

"Execute!"

Purple Heart started with the first set of Dogoo viruses, thankfully they were the most easy too take care of "Alright you remember how to bust viruses right?"

"Yeah… I just send you the chip data right?"

"Yes exactly but remember I can only hold five battle chip data at a time so keep that in mind. I can also attack with my sword if I don't have any with me be sure to remember that as well. And these are my hit points remember if they reach zero I'll be deleted to so be sure to keep on eye on them" Purple Heart told her.

"Don't I have backups of you?"

"Still getting deleted is never best it doesn't happen at all. Anyways back to the battle, since there are only two in this set just send me a Cannon"

"Alright sending you one now" Neptune said slotting in a Cannon chip.

Purple Heart pointed her hand at them which morphed into a green cannon and shot at the two Dogoos deleting both of them instantly. Her hand morphed back to normal as she still had another set of them to go.

"Onto the next set" Purple Heart said moving onto the other viruses which was three of them "This'll be a good time to teach you about support chips"

"What are those again?"

"Do you see why I wanted to remind you of the basics. Support chips are as the name implies they're mainly there to give support to me by either by increasing the power of a chip, recovering my hit points or in this case letting me get closer to the enemy" Purple Heart explained then continued on "Alright I think Area Grab with Wide Sword will work well with this"

"Okay sending those your way now" Neptune said slotting the two chips.

Purple Heart appeared instantly in front of the viruses with her hand morphed into a sword and slashed at two of the viruses deleting them she then promptly took care of the last one with her default sword.

"Here we go last set!" Purple Heart said.

"Nearly there" Neptune added in.

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes saw one of the viruses had a slight white glow to it "Hmm… looks like another thing to teach you here. See that Dogoo over there?" she told her Net Op.

"Yeah what's that mean again?" Neptune asked.

"That means the virus has a guard on it. While its up it'll take less damage from attacks" her navi explained.

"What?! We're dealing with something like that this early"

"Don't worry so long as you keep attacking it you'll eventually break the guard. However though if you break it in one hit the virus will be rendered immobile for awhile letting get free attacks in" Purple Heart explained then continued "The guard doesn't look too strong we might be able break it instantly with a Cannon which means this is a good time to teach you about countering"

"What's that do again?"

"If you attack right before the virus does you'll catch them off guard leaving them stunned for moment" Purple Heart informed.

"Ah! Okay it surprises them I get it!" Neptune said.

"Yep now let's get this done with"

"Right!" Neptune said slotting another Cannon chip in.

Purple Heart aimed it at the Dogoo that had the glow around it and waited for opportunity. She did have to wait long as she saw it about it strike but right at that moment she fired the cannon the shot collided with it and due to the guard it was able to survive however it was dazed from the attack.

"Okay I think I got it now" Neptune confidentiality said "Here Purple Heart use this on the other one" she said slotting in a Mini Bomb chip.

The Navi then promptly threw it at the other Dogoo deleting it then took out the other one that was stunned with her sword. With that done Neptune's HP was completely cleared of viruses.

"Glad that's over and done with. That was a lot to go through wish I coulda skipped all of it" Neptune complained.

"Well now you know the basics again you really should've kept this in mind since high school you know" Purple Heart lightly chastised her.

"Yeah, yeah I know come on let's go on the net already"

"Alright then" Purple Heart said running to the other warp pad that took her to Planeptune Area 1.

The area in question had a purple background along with some sort of white tower and the cyber roads were light purple.

"This area looks nice" Purple Heart observed.

"The net here looks really nice maybe this isn't so bad"

Purple Heart went down the cyber road, occasionally stopping to chat with other Navi's that were on the net as well and of course encountering viruses along the way. They came across a net merchant though they didn't purchase anything due to Neptune wanting to hold onto her money. Thankfully though their time wasn't going to be wasted as they came across a Navi who told them about Planeptune Square and that they could reach it through Planeptune Area 2 they did of course thank him for his directions.

The purple Navi was able to eventually reach Planeptune Square and saw that the place had net merchants as well which like the last one Neptune chose not to buy from but what did interest them was the BBS boards.

"Hey Purple Heart is there anything interesting on these things?" Neptune asked her.

"Hmm… hold on… oh here check this out" Purple brought up the post onto Neptune's PET screen which read.

**Poster: Aqua-Mage1000**

**Subject: PA**

Has anyone here tried the Program Advance? If you haven't heard of it let me explain. The Program Advance is a powerful attack that of course unleashes devastating power but in order to active one you need to select three sometimes four chips in a specific order given the amounts of battle chips out there I hope somebody will be able to find one.

"Whoa Program Advance I think I remember hearing about those" Neptune said.

"So do I. Hope we have some chips that can activate one" Purple Heart added in then continued to browse the BBS.

"Anything else interesting on there Purple Heart?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm… not at the moment no"

"Well I think we explored enough for today I kinda wanna spend the rest of the day playing some video games" Neptune told her Navi.

"Alright then jacking out" Purple Heart said warping out of the cyberworld.


End file.
